Breaking Boundaries
by Aranami
Summary: *completed* AU! Seifer is a SeeD, Zell is the President's body guard. Who ever thought they would find romance? (a Yaoi Seifer/Zell story! ^.^) WARNINGS: Weird humor and boy/boy sex!
1.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Squaresoft and the brilliant creators of Final Fantasy. Damn, why can't I have their imagination?  
  
  
'...' = thinking  
"..." = talking (duh)  
  
  
"Seifer, you have a new mission" Cid said. He placed a folder down on the desk and slid it across to Seifer Almasy. Seifer's blue eyes looked down at the folds of paper before looking back at Cid. "You have to aid in the rescue of a southern President who seems to have gone and got himself captured by terrorists."  
  
"A baby-sitting job."Seifer said.  
  
"True." Cid nodded. "It is an insult to your abilities. None the less, this is a high organization asking for your services. This could secure your future in the SeeD."  
  
Seifer just nodded. He picked up the folder and stood. "I'll leave as soon as possible, sir."  
  
Seifer left the office, entering the back elevator. 'This is pathetic' he thought to himself. 'What will they send me to do next? Take care of bunnies down on Squall's farm?' Seifer laughed at his former colleague. 'I can't believe that boy was once picked above me. Speaking of which, I should pay him a visit.' Seifer thought a moment then shook his head laughing.  
  
  
  
"You must be Seifer?"A man around Seifer's age greeted him. Seifer looked him up a down a moment. "I'm Zell. I'll be working with you."  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't work with people. I fly solo." Seifer said firmly. Zell sighed and just motioned for Seifer to follow him. Seifer followed slowly from behind. Zell looked familiar to him, but he just couldn't identify where from. They continued walking down a long hallway carpeted in hunter green. Zell finally turned to a door on the left. Opening it he walked inside, Seifer following. They entered a room with a dozen electronic equipment. It all seemed to be used for tracking.  
  
"This is the tracking room." Zell explained. "We have the President located, now we just have to get him. This is gonna be dangerous. The terrorist group, Death Razors, are extremely difficult to fight. They have well developed radar and the most advanced military equipment."  
  
"I wonder, why did you let them get all this stuff?" Seifer asked. "Shouldn't you be watching out for this behaivor?"  
  
"You'll have to take that up with our Secretary of Defense. I'm just a body guard." Zell explained. Seifer slowly grinned. "What?"  
  
"I should of known they would put me together with some lame chicken-wuss." Seifer compalined.  
  
"Hey!" Zell cried out. "I dont' think so buddy. I happen to be the top of my class. I am the President's most trusted guard."  
  
"Then why did you let him get kidnapped?" Seifer asked calmly. Zell opened his mouth, then closed it. As though refusing to continue the conversation he walked over to the computer on the far wall. He sat down and began to type rapidly. Seifer took this time to re-read the folder Cid had given him earlier.  
  
The President had been missing for three months. The secret service had attempted to capture him a total count of three times. All attempts had failed. Nearly the intire force was wiped out in the last attempt. The service of SeeD was requested approximitely one week ago. Cid surveyed the situation and approved to send their strongest member imediately. And here Seifer stood.  
  
"Here." Zell's voice broke through Seifer's thoughts. Zell handed over a sheet of paper. "This is the map of the compound the President is locked in."  
  
"Very well." Seifer said. He took the sheet of paper and looked at it carefully, taking in every detail. A large building rested in the middle, it was surrounded by four smaller buildings. From the look of the map, a tall wired fence surrounded the compound.  
  
"We leave at dusk." Zell told him. "Be ready." 


	2. 

They walked in silence up to the compound. They decided to enter through the West, in an area farthest from a watch tower. Reaching the 9 foot fence, Seifer pulled out a pair of wire cutters. He looked back at Zell, who nodded. Being extremely careful, Seifer knelt down and begun cutting into the wire. He slowly cut out a hole at the bottom, big enough for them to crawl through. He motioned for Zell to go first.  
  
Quickly, they ran to one of the buildings, pressing themselves against the wall. Seifer listened carefully. The sound of footsteps were slowly making their way towards them. Zell took a quick intake of breath. Seifer looking over at the smaller man. Zell's eyes widened as a gun appeared before him. Seifer turned to find another gun pressed against his forhead.  
  
"Look who we have here." The owner of the gun said. Seifer squinted in the dark. A darked skinned man stood before him. Next to him was a large white man. Extremely large. The dark man smiled. "So, Wade, what should we do with them?"  
  
The other man just grinned. It was at that moment that Seifer couldn't believe his eyes. Zell had suddenly grabbed ahold of Wade's arm. Yanking it forward he grabbed the gun out of his hand. It happened in a matter of seconds, that Seifer was unsure of what he just saw in the dark. Seifer, following in Zell's footsteps, grabbed the hand that held the gun pressed to his forhead. He twisted the arm, pointing the gun to the sky. The dark man loosened his grip on the gun, letting Seifer get ahold of it.   
  
"Hmm, looks like tables have turned." Seifer said softly. "What do you think we should to with you?"  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Seifer yelled as Wade shoved him into a dark room. He watched as Zell was pushed in after him. Smiling Wade slowly shut the cell. The door was like that of a prison, made of bars. Seifer glared at Wade as he started to leave. Zell in the mean time was busy observing his surroundings. There was no windows, only dark, bare walls. The ground was of cement, and the ceiling was coated in cobwebs.  
  
"This is just great." Zell muttered. He thought back. They nearly had Wade and the other man they had called Kiros. That was untill about twenty men showed up armed.   
  
"Fuck!" Seifer screamed. Zell looked over at the taller man, who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. "We should of known! They had radar! How could we be this stupid?"  
  
"Look on the bright side," Zell said, "We are inside the compound now. All we have to do is excape from here and we have it made."  
  
Seifer looked at Zell a moment, thinking. "Why are you so calm?"  
  
Zell shruged. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. Seifer watched him, suddenly getting this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stared at Zell, unable to take his eyes off of him. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Seifer thought. Zell slowly looked up at Seifer. "What?"  
  
"Uh... nothing." Sefier mumbled, tearing his eyes away from Zell's tatooed face. Zell gave him an odd look, but decided to say nothing more.  
  
It seemed like hours passed as Seifer and Zell sat on the floor talking. They had nothing better to do. Seifer talked about the Garden and becomming a SeeD. Zell told him about being a body guard and the frustrations of having to constantly keep your mind on one thing. Seifer even told him about Squall and his bunny farm.   
  
"You can't be serious!" Zell exclaimed. "A bunny farm?"  
  
"I speak the truth." Sefier laughed. "He always had a thing for bunnies. I think that's why he didn't make it into the SeeD."  
  
"I can imagine." Zell commented. "Bunnies. How disturbing."  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Kiros yelled from down the hall. He had been listening to the intire conversation. "Bunnies!?"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Seifer yelled back at him. Zell couldn't help but laugh.   
  
They suddenly fell quiet, finding nothing more to talk about. Seifer looked over at Zell, again finding himself captured by him. He couldn't help but stare. 'What is this feeling?' Seifer thought to himself. 'He's... so beautiful. Wait! No, no, no, no Seifer! You can't think that about him. We are on a mission. Besides, he probably doesn't even like guys.' Seifer turned and stared down at the floor, lost in thought. Zell looked over at him, unsure of what to say. He wanted to hear Seifer talk again, though he didn't know why.  
  
"So, uh, do you have a... girlfriend?" Zell asked him. Seifer blinked, being pulled away from his thinking.   
  
"No!" He blurted out. "Uh, I mean no, I don't. You?"  
  
"Nope." Zell thought a moment. Then said something he immediatly regreted. "How 'bout a boyfriend?"  
  
Sefier's eyes widen and he looked over at Zell.   
  
"I mean! I'm sorry!" Zell exclaimed. "I didn't mean to insult you."  
  
"No... I had one once." Seifer revealed. "But not anymore."  
  
"Oh." Zell said, relaxing. "I've never had one. So, what was it like?"  
  
"Well, we had a love/hate relationship." Sefier said. "Sadly, once we began to realize we didn't hate each other so much our love kind of... disapeared. Now we are just friends. He's, uh, he's the bunny boy."  
  
"I see."Zell tried not to laugh. The scene of a man taking care of bunnies flashed in his mind, making him burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. Bunnies."  
  
Seifer grinned as Zell's shoulder's shook with laughter. The next few minutes were filled with laughter, the bunny boy ignighting a series of jokes. When things had yet again fell quiet, Seifer found himself staring as usually. But this time, Zell was staring back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear all Squall fans: I'm sorry I turned your buddy into the "bunny boy". hehehe. I couldn't help myself. I'm sitting here thinking of Seifer and Zell making out then all of a sudden I picture Squall on a farm taking care of 100 bunnies. Weird things, eh? So I had to put it in there. And hey, maybe later on in the story they can pay Bunny Boy a visit. *laughs* ah, funny stuff.  
  
~Feather Storm~  
  
Stay Tuned, Next Chapter things will really start steaming up! *naughty grin* 


	3. 

Okay, someone asked for lime (or was it lemon they said. *lost look*) anyway! i'm giving it to you! hehe, i know two whole chapters before the sex, but come on! they had to bond first!! So here is it.  
  
WARNING! This chapter is adults only!! You have been warned. *grins and starts singing "Sex and Candy"*  
  
  
  
"You guys be quiet back there!" Kiros yelled in anger. Seifer shook his head and looked over at Zell, who was still laughing. Zell stared forward a moment, knowing Sefier was looking at him. When Seifer didn't take his eyes off him, Zell slowly looked over. As though it was automatic, Zell scooted closer to him.   
  
Seifer lifted his hands and placed them on Zell's face. He traced Zell's tatoo carefully and softly, sending a shiver down his spine. Seifer leaned in close and softly pressed his lips against Zell's. Zell's eyes widened a moment before he melted into the kiss. Seifer pulled back and looked into Zell's eyes. The liquid pools of blue stared back at him. Zell leaned in close and gently kissed Seifer back. Deepening the kiss, Seifer slid his arms around his neck. He pulled him close, Zell giving a soft moan into his mouth. They parted a moment, then meeted again. It seemed like an eternity they spent, holding each other close and kissing softly. Tongue met tongue as lips danced together.  
  
It was Zell who finally pulled away, in search of breath. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He could still feel Seifer's lips against his. He looked over at the taller blonde. Seifer slowly grinned, making Zell to blush. He stared at Seifer a moment, as though he was thinking of something. Then, to Seifer's suprise, he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seifer's. The momentum of his movement made Seifer fall onto his back, Zell landing on top of him. Seifer broke the kiss, unable to keep his laugh from bursting forward.  
  
Zell propped himself above Seifer, looking down into his eyes. Passion burned throughout Seifer, the same passion raidiated from Zell. Unable to stop himself, Seifer pulled Zell's face down into a deep kiss. Zell's tongue explored the regions of Seifer's mouth. Letting out a deep moan Seifer traced his fingers down Zell's back.  
  
Kiros, sitting at a desk down the hall, turned to Wade grinning. "Looks like someone's having fun back there."  
  
Wade laughed softly. "Should we turn the camera on?"  
  
Kiros thought a moment, then nodded. Wade reached over a flipped a switch, making one of the tv's along side the wall turn on. It revealed Seifer and Zell on the floor, kissing passionately. Kiros looked over at Wade. "This is great. Haven't had entertainment like this since we caught Captain Loire and that janitor Irvine making out in the hall closet."  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer had moved, rolling over and bringing himself on top of Zell. Seifer broke their kiss and lightly trailed his tongue down Zell's neck. Un-tucking his shirt, Seifer slid his hands underneath. Zell tugged at Seifer's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, revealing Seifer's muscular body. Zell caressed Seifer's chest and shoulders, gently outlining each muscle. Seifer worked to take Zell's shirt off. When both were shirtless Seifer leaned down and kissed Zell's neck. He kissed his way down Zell's chest, taking care to not miss a single part. When he reached his waistline he lightly outlined Zell's belly button with his tongue, then made a line down to the top of his pants. Zell shivered as Seifer slowly unbuckled his belt. Sefier looked up at him.  
  
"We can stop." He said.   
  
"No." Zell replied.  
  
Seifer continued with the removal of Zell's clothing. Gently and slowly Zell became nude. Seifer returned to Zell's waist line and began to trail kisses downward. He stopped along Zell's inner left thigh. Then he went up and kissed Zell on the mouth. Zell greeted his lips with his own. The moment was filled with gentle kisses and soft caressing as Seifer too became undressed. Both layed on the cold floor kissing to their hearts content. Zell moved their kissing to a sitting position, then broke the kiss.  
  
"I think this floor is too cold." Zell said. Seifer smiled and stood. Reaching his hand down he helped Zell up.   
  
They once again met, this time in a flurry of kisses. It was as though their passion sky-rocketed. Within a matter of seconds, Zell's back was being pressed against the wall. Seifer reached out his hands and held Zell's in his own. They griped hands, their bodies pressed against each other.   
  
Zell slowly pulled back from Seifer. He looked into his eyes. He bit his lower lip, as though he wanted to ask something. Seifer just smiled. He leaned in forward and kissed him. He kissed along his jawline until he reached his ear. Outlining Zell's ear with his tongue, Seifer gently turned Zell around. He kissed along the back of Zell's neck, taking in the smell of his hair. He reached around and hugged him from behind, kissing along his shoulder. Zell let out a soft moan, anticipating what was to come.  
  
Zell gripped the wall with his hands as he felt Seifer enter him. He moved slowly, almost gently. It was the greatest feeling Zell had ever felt. It was as though in that moment their souls met. Zell let out a deep groan as Seifer began to move into a deep rythm. The slow movements sent ripples of ecstasy down their bodies. Seifer reached up and took hold of Zell's hand, holding them as they remained pressed against the wall.   
  
They both closed their eyes focusing on the slow, erotic movement. Pleasure shot through their bodies, centering at their union. Releasing Zell's right hand, Seifer slowly caressed the right side of his body. Sliding his hand to the front of his body, Seifer gently touched Zell's erection. Zell immediatly released a moan in his passion. Gripping him, Seifer began to move his hand in the same motion as his gently thrusts.  
  
Zell was lost in a world of pleasure. Unable to express the wonderful feeling Seifer was giving him, he could only reply in moans. He felt as though he would burst in ecstasy at any moment, but he held on. Waiting for the perfect moment, so he and Seifer could enjoy the peak of their love together.  
  
The moment was upon them. A rise in passion was felt in both of them. They felt each other's world rise to meet. Zell let out a loud moan, covering the sound of Seifer's soft groan. They slowly folding into a hug, Zell's forhead pressed agaisnt the wall. A cool release fell upon them.  
  
Down the hall Kiros and Wade watched the camera, their mouths wide in astonishment. They intently stared at the screen, watching the two men hold on to each other. Kiros was the first to blink, then grin. "Wait 'till I show this to the boss."  
  
  
  
*hides* Go ahead, tell me how bad it was!  
*peeks out* )).0 = that was suppose to look like someone peeking out. *sigh* i fail at emoticons.  
ANYWAY: how was it? I need reviews people. If you didn't like it I will NEVER write yaoi again. If you liked it... I might write some more. 


	4. 

Seifer and Zell stood in a large room. Before them, sitting behind a cherry wood desk, was a woman staring intently at a tv that had been placed before her. Kiros and Wade stood next to Seifer and Zell, gripping the chains that bound them. The raven haired woman looked up at them, smirked, and looked back down at the tv.  
  
"Kiros." She said calmly.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Rinoa." Kiros replied.  
  
"Why exactly am I watching this?" She asked, unable to take her eyes of the tube.  
  
"I thought you would find it of interest, ma'am." Kiros told her. Rinoa nodded.  
  
"I find it very interesting." She finally looked up. "Go find Commander Quistis. She'd love to see this, it's been a long time since we've had porn in the compound."  
  
One of the guards standing by saluted and ran off to did just what she requested. Zell and Seifer glanced at each other, unsure of what they were talking about. Rinoa cleared her throat and stood. Walking around her desk she stepped up in front of Seifer. Looking him up and down she gave him a slow smile.  
  
"You do realize the trouble you have caused us, don't you?" She said, speaking softly. "First you break into our facility, with intentions of stealing back the President we worked so hard to get from you. Then, you go and contaminate one of our prison cells with your fascinating display of romance."  
  
Seifer's eyes widen and he glanced over at Zell. Zell's cheeks flushed with embarrasment.   
  
"Now, tell me, what do you think your punishment should be?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Let us go?" Seifer suggested. Kiros raised his rifle and his him in the shoulder with then hilt.  
  
"Just for that you are going to be put in." She paused for drama. "The Cage."  
  
"What's the cage?" Seifer asked. Kiros raised his gun yet again as a warning to be quiet.  
  
"You'll see." Rinoa grinned. She turned to Zell. "As for you, place him back in the prison. I'll deal with him later."  
  
  
Zell watched as Seifer was dragged in the opposite direction of him. Zell was directed back towards the prison. Making a quick dicision, Zell shoved himself against Kiros, the only guard handling him. Kiros' head slammed against the wall, knocking him unconcious. Zell made quick work to get the keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the chains bounding his arms, Zell grabbed the rifle and carefully made his way in the direction of Seifer. Hearing footsteps, he hid in a door way, listening to what seemed to be the janitor talking.  
  
"I can't believe these people." Irvine muttered, carrying a mop over his shoulder. "First that President they have locked up gets all fussy and spills milk all over the place. Then, Captain Loire insists on me taking the rap for him kissing me. What the hell?"  
  
Zell watched the janitor carefully. Hearing him mumble something about going to the President's room, Zell decided to follow him. Irvine stopped in front of the farthest door in the hall. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside. His voice was heard from within. "What happened this time?"  
  
Zell held up his rifle and peeked through the cracked door. Inside stood the President and janitor, no guards in sight. He slowly opened the door wider and snuck his way in, shutting the door behind him. Irivine turned as Zell's foot squeked under the floor boards. Before the janitor could say a word, Zell knocked him on the side of his head with the hilt of the gun. Irvine's eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped to the floor, mop and all.   
  
"Zell!" The President exclaimed. Zell looked up at the short woman. Her green eyes danced in excitement.  
  
"My Lady." Zel said, nodding his head. The woman bounced over Irvine.   
  
"I heard you were causing trouble." She said. "Something about a porn tape. The guard, Commander Quistis, got very excited over it. She actually left me here alone."  
  
"Well... uhhh..." Zell stammered. His face flushed. "My Lady-"  
  
"Zell, you know to call me Selphie!" The woman interupted. "Now, how are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
"Well, there is someone else I have to save first." Zell told her. Selphie raised an eyebrow. "He's a SeeD. He came to rescue you with me, but we kind of got caught."  
  
Selphie nodded. Zell, not saying a word, cracked the door open to look out into the hall. Thankfully it was empty. Carefully opening the door, Zell and Selphie walked out. Zell whispered to Selphie, "We have to find something called The Cage."  
  
"This is great!" A girl's voice exclaimed. Zell and Selphie quickly pressed their back against the wall and watched as two guards passed down a seperate hallway. "I can't remember the last time someone was in The Cage!"  
  
"Don't you remember?" The male guard said. "It was another SeeD. His name was Squeek or something like that."  
  
"Oh, yeah." The female guard remembered. "Whatever happened to him? Didn't Ms. Rinoa release him?"  
  
"Yes." The male guard nodded. He grinned. "I heard he became a bunny farmer."  
  
The rest of the conversation was cut short as the two entered a door down the hall. Zell thought a moment then looked in the direction they had came from. If he remembered correctly, that was were they dragged Seifer off. Motioning for President Selphie, he quickly walked down the hall. He stopped short when a door caught his eye. It was off to the side and it had a small window in the top. Being careful, Zell peared through the window. It led outside. He gestured for Selphie to follow him.  
  
"I thought we had to get the SeeD guy?" She asked. Zell nodded, but continued through. He had the oddest feeling that he was past this door. Almost as though he could feel him. They exited the building and came out into the warm heat of the sun. Before them stood a small building, with a tiny iron door. Through the barred window they could see movement inside. Walking up to the window they came face to face with Seifer. His face was pale and eyes wide.  
  
"Oh my God." Zell muttered. "What happened?"  
  
"It's terrible!" He exclaimed. Zell went over to the door to find a small keypad for entering a password. "The-the password... I saw part of it... 3... 4... 8... 1... I can't remember anymore."  
  
"It's okay." Zell said, he entered the numbers that Seifer had given him. They only needed two more. Selphie stood next to him, looking around.  
  
"Where are all the guards at?" She asked. "I thought this place was suppose to have top military experience and junk like that."  
  
"All our reports said they did. Yet, after meeting the boss, I'm not so sure of it now." Zell replied. He continued to try codes into the keypad.   
  
"They ran off." Seifer said, his voice sounding weak. "I bet you can guess why."  
  
"A video?" Zell replied. Seifer nodded. Zell let out a long sigh before trying yet another number. When he had entered the code a sound was heard from inside. Seifer looked back and his eyes got even wider.  
  
"NO!" He screamed. "You let them loose! Dear God save me!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Zell yelled. He didn't know what was inside, but his heart raced to get Seifer away from it. Finally the right numbers were punched in and the door swung open. Inside was the most disturbing thing Zell had ever seen. The walls were bright pink. The floor a peach carpet. A large tv was at one corner, playing the same Bugs Bunny cartoon over and over again. Seifer slowly made his way to the door, stepping around houndreds of furry things. Bunnies. Everywhere there was bunnies. Selphie and Zell just stared into the room, unsure of what to think. Seifer in the meantime was on his knees outside, thanking the earth that he was alive.  
  
"This is... so..." Selphie tried to say.  
  
"Evil?" Zell whispered. Selphie nodded.  
  
"That Rinoa truly is a terrible monster." She said. Finalyl breaking her eyes off the room, she turned to Zell. "Let's get out of here."  
  
They turned to Seifer. He was looking up at the sky like he had never seen anything so beautiful. Then, spotting Zell, he ran over to them. Before Zell could say anything, Seifer grabbed him and passionately kissed him on the lips. Selphie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Now I know what that video was about." Zell turned to her, his face bright red. Shrugging it off, he gave Seifer a small kiss before they made their way out of the compoud. Zell glanced back at the building, once they had got a safe distance from the facility. Then, he gripped Seifer's hand and they made their way home.  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know. Bunnies. lol. I can't help it!!! *hides* They truly are evil creatures. *spots bunny outside window* NNNOOOOO!!! SAVE ME!!! *runs away in mad panic*  
  
That was it. The end. *sniffle* I'm gonna miss it. That's why! I'm thinking of writing a sequal. muwahahaha. And in it I can develop their love. *sigh* aww. so cute. but of course, with my twisted mind, there will be disturbing humor and probably more... bunnies. *shakes in fear* oh the horror.  
  
So REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm not gonna write a sequal if I dont' get people telling me they liked it... ah, who the hell am I kidding. i'll write a sequal just becuase I want to. so poo! *sticks out tongue* 


End file.
